Mi San Valentín (Boku no Hero Academia)
by ladyvigee
Summary: Él había planeado todo para este di en especial, le había puesto todo su corazón, esperanzas y sentimientos aquella caja de chocolates que le iba a entregar a él… al dueño de sus pensamientos, al latido de su corazón a su sol… Sin embargo; nunca imagino que el rubio recibiera tantos obsequios por parte de muchas chicas y chicos dejándolo con duda y miedo haciendo una pregunta ¿serí


**Hola n.n, LadyVigee a sus servicios, como pueden ver estoy enamorada de una nueva pareja kyaa estoy obsesionada con Mirio x Tamaki y bueno en mi mente tengo tantas ideas que aprovechando la época he decidido publicar un pequeño one-shot que espero que sea de su agrado**

14 de febrero, Dia de San Valentín o Dia del Amor y la Amistad era el nombre que obtenía aquel festejo en el cual la ciudad entera se decoraba de rojo con rosa, con corazones de diferentes tamaños, adornos de osos, conejos, pingüinos y que decir de ese aroma a chocolate que inundada cada una de las calles

Si, en definitiva el día de San Valentín era una fecha muy celebrada y esperada por muchas personas tanto hombres como mujeres sin embargo… para el no era tan esperada…

\- Aaahh…- suspiro de manera sonora un chico de piel blanca, con cabello negro peinado de manera puntiaguda al igual que sus orejas

Mientras que miraba debajo de su pupitre en donde se encontraba aquel espacio para colocar cuadernos, libros y demás, aquella caja decorada en azul con dorado con nostalgia

\- Aaahh… - volvió a suspirar mientras que pasaba lentamente sus dedos en aquella caja y una sonrisa rendida apareció en su rostro mientras que recordaba todo aquello que tuvo que pasar para poder realizarle aquel presente a esa persona especial…

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Flack Back xoxoxoxoxoxox**

 _Era una semana antes de la fecha que volvía loca a la gente puesto que las compras compulsivas era algo que siempre se presentaba unos tres días antes o en el mismo día sin embargo; él para evitarse todo eso era que se encontraba en esos momentos en la plaza comercial adelantándose a la fecha_

\- _Aaahh… - un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios mientras que miraba hacia la entrada de la plaza esperando a que su compañera y amiga entrara por ella y así no sentirse tan solo_

 _Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver correr a una linda chica de cabello azulado y cuerpo con curvas mientras que corría hacia el_

\- _¡Tamaki!, ¡Tamaki!- llamaba la chica mientras que poco a poco se acercaba_

\- _Hola…- la saludo una vez que la tuvo enfrente mientras que se paraba de la banca en donde estaba sentado_

\- _¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!- decía mientras que juntaba sus manos en modo de súplica- pero en el camino me encontré con una persona que con su quirk podía elevar las cosas y tenia que saber mas de él … -confeso un poco apenada_

\- _No… pasa nada, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí- menciono_

 _Ante eso la chica asintió y sin mas se pusieron en camino por el centro comercial_

\- _¿Ya tienes pensado que le vas a dar?- pregunto emocionada y burlona al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo_

\- _Yo… yo…- decía nervioso sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba- yo… creo que le prepararé un chocolate…- dijo inseguro_

\- _¿chocolate?- pregunto con duda Nejire - ¡aaahhh claro!- se sorprendió – como a él le encanta tu comida estoy segura que un chocolate le fascinara_

 _El pelinegro ante eso asintió sonrojado mientras que seguían caminando por el centro, fue así que por fin llegaron a una tienda de chocolates finos en donde con gusto Nejire probo varias muestras en busca del sabor adecuado junto con el chico que no se convencía de ningún sabor_

 _Después de 10 pruebas fue que ambos concordaron en comprar una barra de chocolate con nuez y leche de cabra y saliendo de la tienda fueron directamente a una tienda de cocina en donde con todo el sonrojo del mundo Tamaki compro un molde chocolatero de silicón con corazones de diversos tamaños_

 _Posteriormente pasaron a comprar una caja de regalo y después que ir a un café a charlar un rato fue que por fin se despidieron y cada quien se regreso a su casa_

 _Y fue ahí en su casa, unos días después… que su batalla mas fuerte se presento, puesto que el chocolate y la estufa no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, digo.. si dejaba el chocolate en baño maría por mas tiempo del que debía este se quemaba y sabia feo o si le subía mucho el fuego a la hoya del chocolate en baño maría este hacia explotar el chocolate por lo que mas de una vez tuvo que ir al centro comercial a buscar otra barra de chocolate por sus constantes fracasos, sin embargo; en el quinto intento fue que por fin podía colocar en paz y tranquilidad la mezcla en los moldes de corazones, para posteriormente empaquetarlos y llevarlos a la escuela como si fuera el mayor tesoro de su vida_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Fin del Flack Back xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Y era por eso que se encontraba ahí, acariciando aquella caja dorada con azul, que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer los chocolates mientras que miraba un poco incomodo al chico a quien le pertenecía la caja

Ese chico de cuerpo perfecto, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba simplemente, a ese chico que hacía latir su corazón con fuerza desde hace muchos años atrás, a ese chico que ahora se encontraba rodeado de mujeres hermosas de todos los grados mientras le entregaban flores, cartas, peluches, caramelos y chocolates…

\- ¡ajajaja!, gracias chicas no se hubieran molestado- decía contento Mirio mientras que recibía los regalos de sus admiradoras rascándose la cabeza con pena al escuchar los piropos y lindas palabras que le dedicaban

Ante eso el chico bajo la mirada guardando la caja nuevamente debajo de su pupitre

\- Sshh..sshh…- escucho como le llamaban por lo que de manera inmediata desvió la mirada hacia su derecha encontrándose a su amiga que lo miraba sentada en su pupitre de alado - Tamaki ¿ que estas esperando?- le pregunto en un susurro sin dejarlo de mirar

\- Yo… yo…- hablaba el pelinegro mientras que su cuerpo temblaba – no creo que sea buena idea…-confeso triste

\- ¡que! ¿estas loco?, has planeado esto desde antes Tamaki… no te puedes echar para atrás en el mero día – dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo sin dejar de hablar en susurro

El chico ante eso solo se mordió los labios sin saber que contestar, ante eso la chica simplemente suspiro con resignación dejando caer de lleno su cabeza en el pupitre pegándose en la frente

\- ¿tienes algo en contra del pupitre?, ¿o que Nejire?...

Ante esa voz ambos chicos levantaron la mirada encontrándose nada mas ni nada menos que el chico protagonista de su historia

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que estas rodeado de tus fans?- le pregunto mirando hacia atrás, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estas se habían retirado

\- Ya se fueron, me dejaron todo esto y se fueron- dijo sonriente mostrando todos sus obsequios mientras que tomaba asiento delante de Tamaki – aunque me dijeron que iban a venir a finalizar las clases por que quieren que las acompañe a comer o algo asi- comento sin saber que esas palabras habían sorprendido a sus amigos

Nejire ante ese comentario volteo a ver a Tamaki que también había volteado a verla, mientras que con sus ojos azules le decía que de una buena vez le entregara la caja de chocolates al rubio al igual que sus sentimientos, por lo que el pelinegro negó sin dudarlo

La chica ante eso en verdad quiso quitar a Tamaki de la ventana para poder lanzarse por ella al ver lo desconfiado que era su amigo teniendo todo perfecto, sin embargo no lo hizo por la simple razón de que tenia una idea, una idea que quiera o no Tamaki iba a cumplir con su objetivo, solo era cuestión de tiempo

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Las clases habían pasado lo mas cotidianas posibles y cuando la campana por fin sonó la exclamación de muchos de los alumnos se dejó oír anunciando su felicidad, Tamaki y Mirio estaban acomodando sus cosas cuando ella sonrió de lado, puesto que era hora de poner en marcha su plan

\- Aaahh…- exclamo mientras que se tomaba con fuerza su estomago llamando la atención de ambos chicos que se acercaron a ella preocupados

\- ¿Nejire estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Mirio mientras que observaba que era lo que le dolía

\- Si… es que… ¡aahh..!- exclamo con dolor otra vez mientras que observaba alrededor notando que habían pocos alumnos en el salón, sin embargo; su objetivo era que este quedara con ellos tres nada mas - ¡aahh..! – volvió a exclamar con dolor

\- Mirio hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo preocupado Tamaki

Sin embargo; la ojiazul al ver que el salón se había quedado solo a acepción de ellos fue que rápidamente y en un hábil movimiento logro pasar de ellos, saltando las filas de pupitres hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla de golpe

Los chicos ante aquella acción se quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de su amiga, sin embargo; fue Tamaki el que comprendió rápidamente la situación, por lo que sonrojándose de manera notorio corrió hacia la puerta e intento abrirla

\- ¡Nejire abre, no es gracioso!- decía acelerado, preocupado y nervioso el pelinegro tratando de abrir la puerta

\- ¡no!, ¡no abriré hasta que le digas a Mirio lo que le tienes que decir!- contesto la chica mientras que con ayuda de su quirk lograba hacer que la puerta no se moviera ni un centímetro

\- No se que esta pasando entre ustedes dos, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos – decía esta vez Mirio serio cruzándose de brazos – si no abres, tendré que atravesar la puerta con mi quirk y ahí si van a estar en problemas los dos

Ante aquellas palabras Tamaki se sorprendió puesto que había olvidado por completo la habilidad del rubio

\- ¡pz es una lástima, por que acabo de tirar la llave por la ventana! – decía Nejire mientras que si iba alejando poco a poco - ¡y aquí a que encuentres la llave te vas a tardar demasiado!- sentencio burlona alejándose cada vez mas del lugar

\- ¡ ¿no entiendo cuál es el problema?!- dijo Mirio mientras que su mano atravesaba la puerta, dispuesto a seguir atravesándola con el resto de su cuerpo

\- ¡ el problema es…¿ dejarías solo a una persona que le tiene miedo a estar encerrado?!- sentencio

Y ante aquellas palabras el rubio detuvo por completo sus acciones puesto que había olvidado por completo a su compañero, de manera inmediata sus ojos azules visualizaron al pelinegro que temblaba mientras que veía asustado su hazaña puesto que a pesar de que él, si podía atravesar todo con su quirk, no podía lograr que Tamaki también atravesara las cosas

En un movimiento volvió a meter su mano al salón, dejando así de atravesar la puerta mientras que pensaba rápidamente en una solución a lo que podía hacer

\- Escucha Tamaki, solo dime lo que tengas que decir y estoy seguro que Nejire nos dejara ir …- le propuso mientras que se acercaba a él

El pelinegro ante aquellas palabras su corazón comenzó acelerarse y un sonrojo lo invadió por completo, mientras que tomaba entre sus manos su camisa y la apretaba con sus puños mientras que negaba de un lado a otro

Mirio ante aquella respuesta simplemente desvió la mirada mientras que analizaba cada una de sus opciones que tenía en esos momentos

\- En ese caso… ¿crees que podrás esperarme aquí en lo que busco la llave?- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Tamaki ante aquella oración levanto la mirada sorprendido mirando al rubio directamente

\- Escucha… no tiene caso intentar abrir o romper la puerta por que ambos sabemos que están diseñadas con materiales resistente que ayuda como protección en caso de que la escuela sea atacada… por eso creo que es mas conveniente ir a buscar la llave – comento

Él lo sabía, el sabía que de todas las opciones que tenían esa era la mas adecuada sin embargo; no creía poder quedarse solo en cerrado por mucho tiempo, además de que Nejire solamente dijo que la llave la había aventado por la ventana pero exactamente ¿Cuál de todas las ventanas que estaban ahí?, ¿la ventana que daba hacia el patio de entrenamiento?, ¿la ventana que daba hacia las jardineras?, o ¿la ventana que daba hacia los botes de basura?, además de que existía la posibilidad de que la chica no lo haya aventado como había dicho si no que a lo mejor e igual y se la había llevado con ella…

\- Yo…yo…- después de tanto analizar la situación simplemente opto por dejar que el rubio fuera a buscar la llave a lo mejor y tenía suerte en encontrarla

Sin embargo; no pudo decir nada mas puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las luces se habían apagado dejándolos solos con la iluminación de la tarde, haciendo que su mente se pusiera a trabajar pensando en que… ¿Qué pasaría si Mirio no encontraba la llave?, ¿se quedaría solo?, ¿Qué tal si Mirio lo abandonaba?...entonces que pasaría con él

\- Ok…- dijo el mayor mientras que le daba unas palmadas en los hombros – no te dejare solo Tamaki, así que quita esa cara de espanto- le sonrió

Ante aquellas palabras el mencionado se le quedo mirando sorprendido y un sonrojo se apoderó de él, mientras que sentía como una calidez lo invadía por completo

\- Mirio…- lo llamo – gracias…- menciono

\- Me gustaría mas que me agradecieras diciéndome ¿Qué es aquello que Nejire te está pidiendo?- le dijo mientras que se iba a su lugar y se sentaba despreocupadamente mirando hacia la ventana dándole la espalda al pelinegro que ante aquellas palaras no pudo decir nada mas

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del salón, puesto que Tamaki se había quedado parado en donde estaba, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo tembloroso por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos

\- Lamento… que estés enojado conmigo….- dijo después de un tiempo en silencio

\- No estoy enojado contigo…-sentencio sin mirarlo a ver

\- Si, si lo estas…- dijo un poco molesto ante la indiferencia de su amigo

\- No..no lo estoy- comento nuevamente sin mirarlo

Ante eso Tamaki no pudo más y caminando rápidamente se colocó delante de Mirio tapándole la vista que tenia de la ventana del salón

\- ¡sí, si estas enojado porque estas encerrado conmigo cuando deberías estar con todas tus admiradoras comiendo o algo así!- grito sin dejar de temblar y mirándolo a los ojos

\- No, estoy enojado y si lo estuviera seria por que tu no quieres decirme algo que en verdad estoy interesado en escuchar- sentencio indiferente mientras que se ponía de pie y se sentaba en otro pupitre para seguir viendo la ventana - ¿Qué es lo que escondes?- le pregunto sin mirarlo viendo hacia la ventana

\- ¡no escondo nada solo trato de mantener nuestra amistad intacta!- dijo mientras que se colocaba nuevamente delante de él evitando que viera el paisaje

\- Si claro… y esta quedando muy intacta hee.. mira que me encanta que haya secretos entre nosotros- dijo con sarcasmo mientras que se ponía de pie y se sentaba nuevamente en otro pupitre viendo hacia la ventana

El pelinegro ante esa actitud simplemente se altero pero, no de una manera agresiva si no de una manera llena de confusión y miedo mientras que nuevamente se ponía delante de Mirio evitándole ver la ventana

\- ¿Por qué actúas así? – le pregunto

\- Porque tu no, me quieres decir algo importante- confeso nuevamente cambiándose de lugar

\- No quiero perderte con lo que estoy ocultando- le dijo poniéndose frente a frente evitando nuevamente que lo ignorara por ver la ventana

\- No me perderás… te lo aseguro – dijo cambiándose nuevamente de lugar

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – le pregunto haciendo lo mismo que hacia cada vez que Mirio cambiaba de pupitre

\- ¿ no confías en mí? – le regreso la pregunta volviéndose a sentar en otro pupitre

\- Me gustas…- confeso sin moverse de su lugar, sin evitar la vista del mayor hacia la ventana… sin abrir los ojos y apenas en un susurro – me gustas…

Un silencio se apodero de nuevo de todo el salón, puesto que Mirio no decía nada y Tamaki ante el silencio del mayor se daba por enterado de que había regado las cosas, había echado a perder la maravillosa amistad que tenía con el rubio pro sus estúpidos sentimientos

Sin pensarlo mucho Tamaki miro la puerta y con mas ganas que antes estaba dispuesto abrirla cueste lo que costara con tal de no seguir ahí, encerrado con el… sin embargo; apenas y pudo dar un paso cuando sintió como su mano era tomada y su cuerpo era apresado por los brazos fuertes de su amigo que en esos momentos lo estaba abrazando juntando sus cuerpos por completo

\- ¿ Mirio…?- pregunto con la voz seca sintiendo su corazón acelerarse por completo

\- Hasta que por fin lo dices- le dijo muy cerca de su oído sin dejar de abrazarlo – tú también me gustas y mucho…-confeso

Tamaki abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de sobremanera, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de felicidad pero las retuvo al sentir la protección que le daba los brazos de Mirio

\- ¿es…enserio? – le pregunto separándose un poco del rubio

\- Si…- confeso mientras que se alejaba lo suficiente para acomodar sus manos en la cadera del menor que de manera inmediata se sonrojo – desde hace mucho tiempo – le dijo

El pelinegro no supo que hacer ni como actuar por lo que simplemente asintió agachando la mirada

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte Tamaki…- confeso el rubio mientras que nuevamente acercaba su cuerpo, sin dejar de sostenerle las caderas al mencionado

\- Entonces….hazlo…- dijo sin pensarlo de hecho fue una oración que salió por completo de su boca

El rubio ante eso asintió y sin mas llevo una mano hasta la barbilla del menor obligándolo a que lo mirará de frente, haciendo que sus ojos se miraran de manera profunda y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue Tamaki quien cerro los ojos mientras que dejaba sus labios a disposición del rubio

Mirio por su parte simplemente sonrió de lado ante la hermosa visión que estaba teniendo y sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los del menor, sintiendo de inmediato una corriente realmente agradable por todo su cuerpo

El beso era realmente dulce y cariñoso puesto que lo único que hacían eran juntar sus labios para acariciarse mutuamente

Mirio realmente estaba gustoso del beso del menor y por ende quiso profundizar aún más la caricia sin embargo Tamaki se separó asustado de él

\- Yo… yo…-dijo tartamudeando mientras que trataba de controlar su nerviosismo

\- Perdón… estoy siendo muy rápido verdad…- dijo mientras que lo abrazaba – tranquilo iremos poco a poco no tengo prisa Tamaki- le susurro en su oído- quiero llegar contigo hasta el punto máximo de las parejas – confeso sonrojado aferrando mas el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos

\- ¿Cuál…es ese punto…?- pregunto sonrojado

\- Quiero unirme contigo haciendo el amor …- confeso sintiendo como el pelinegro se estremecía por sus palabras

\- ¿Qué…?- pregunto asustado y sin creerse lo que el rubio había dicho

\- Jajajajaja por eso te digo que iremos despacio – dijo separándose poco a poco del menor - ¿no te gustaría que algún día hagamos el amor? – le pregunto con una cara tan dulce que él, simplemente termino asintiendo

Estuvieron abrazados y besándose de "piquito" por bastante tiempo que apenas y se dieron cuenta que el sol se había metido y la luna ya alumbraba el cielo

Mirio estaba sentado debajo del pizarrón usando los peluches que le habían dado como almohadas y entre sus piernas estaba Tamaki abrazado a su pecho, buscando su calor y protección

\- Tengo hambre…- confeso el rubio después de un rato

Ante aquella oración el pelinegro se incorporó de inmediato

\- ¡es cierto!- dijo sorprendido poniéndose de pie

\- ¿espera…a dónde vas? – pregunto asustado puesto que como estaban acomodados estaban demasiado bien

\- Yo… no te he dado tu regalo de san Valentín – confeso apenado sonrojándose

Mirio ante aquellas palabras también se sonrojo mientras que asentía viendo como Tamaki caminaba hacia su pupitre y sacaba una hermosa caja decorada de azul con dorado

\- Mirio … - lo llamo una vez que estuvo enfrente de él - ¿te…gustaría ser mi san Valentín?...- pregunto sonrojado desviando la mirada y dejando delante de el en ofrecimiento la caja que ya tenia dueño desde un principio

El rubio sonrió ante la imagen y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, tomo a Tamaki de la cintura y junto sus labios en un apasionado beso

\- Si… si quiero… y quiero que tu seas mi novio… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunto mientras que lo acercaba a su cuerpo

Tamaki simplemente asintió mientras que se mordía los labios, mientras que gustoso recibía otro beso por parte del rubio que nuevamente se había apoderado de sus labios

Estaban tan entretenidos besándose que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto de par en par

\- ¡kyaaa!, ¡lo conseguiste!- decía emocionada Nejire que había alcanzado a ver lo que estaban haciendo sus amigos antes de que se separaran de manera brusca

\- ¡ ¿Nejire?! – preguntaron ambos sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí tan noche? – decía enojado Aizawa quien salía detrás de la chica – Nejire me conto que estaban haciendo una estúpida prueba de valor nocturna y que los habían encerrado, cosa tonta sabiendo que tu Mirio atraviesas todo lo que quieres– dijo molesto

\- Pz…. Aahh… no quería dejar solo a Tamaki y … yo…

\- Como sea..- dijo fastidiado cruzándose de brazos- el día de hoy también tuve que liberar a Todoroki y Midoriya que fueron encerrados en el almacén de prácticas especiales y por si fuera poco en los baños estaban Bakugo y Kirishima, no estoy de humor para saber el motivo de su encierro así que… lárguense de una vez, quiero dormir

Ante eso los dos asintieron y sin más Tamaki ayudo a Mirio a cargar sus regalos

\- Ne, ne, ne ¿me contaras lo que paso verdad? – pregunto emocionada Nejire que se había acercado al pelinegro

\- Yo… claro que lo are – dijo

\- Pero creo que es, obvio que Tamaki y yo estamos juntos desde ahora- interrumpió Mirio que una vez que alcanzo a visualizar un bote de basura, no dudo en aventar cada uno de los obsequios que le habían dado

\- ¡ ¿pero qué haces?!, ¡ ¿te volviste loco?!- pregunto sorprendida Nejire con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que se acercaba al basurero tratando de recuperar unos cuantos peluches que le habían llamado la atención

\- ¿M-Mirio?- lo llamo con duda puesto que esa acción del rubio lo había tomado desprevenido

\- El único regalo que quiero para San Valentín es este…- dijo mostrándole la caja que él le había dado- los demás son basuras

Y ante el sonrojo de su novio Mirio sonrió antes de besarle la frente, mientras que lo tomaba de la mano dirigiéndose ambos a los dormitorios dejando atrás a la chica que gritaba y lloraba por los peluches en la basura

Y ese fue el primero de muchos San Valentín que pasaron juntos

 **Bueno espero que sea de su agrado este es uno de los 4 proyectos que tengo planeados y que ya he iniciado, va haber otro one-shot que espero que me acompañen si es que mi trabajo les gusto y tengo otros dos finc que uno va a constar de 10 capítulos y el otro si será largo**

 **Pero bueno sin nada mas que decir me retiro bye**


End file.
